


Like A Prayer

by manicmea



Series: Playing with muse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters got themselves into a tricky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Just started watching the first season and suddenly my muse wanted to play.I didn't plan on using the song I just couldn't get it out of my head. Now I've made this I hope I can continue the series, and who knows what else I may end up creating.

Artist: Madonna  
Song: Like a Prayer

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
